prowrestlingfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Daniel Bryan
| Nomes de ringue ='American Dragon' Bryan Danielson Daniel Bryan | Data de nascimento =22 de maio de 1981 | Local de nascimento =Aberdeen, Washington | data morte = | local morte = | Estilo =Allrounder Technical | Altura =1.77 cm | Peso =83 kg | Treinado por =Texas Wrestling Academy Rudy Boy Gonzalez Shawn Michaels William Regal Tracy Smothers Bobby Eaton Masato Tanaka Grant McKee | Status atual = | Estréia =4 de outubro de 1999 | Retirada= }} Bryan Danielson (Aberdeen, 21 de maio de 1981) é um lutador de wrestling profissional norte-americano. Em agosto de 2009 a Ring of Honor anunciou que Bryan havia assinado contrato com a World Wrestling Entertainment, onde passou a utilizar o ring name Daniel Bryan. Em 11 de junho de 2010 a WWE anunciou a dispensa de Bryan, segundo informações ele teria sido dispensado por na angle da invasão dos rokies da WWE NXT na Raw do dia 7 de junho ele teria se excedido ao "enforcar" com uma gravata o anunciador de ringue Justin Roberts. Carreira *Ring of Honor (2002-2009) *Circuito independente *World Wrestling Entertainment (2009-2010) :Florida Championship Wrestling (2010) :WWE NXT (2010) *Retorno ao circuito independente No wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Cattle Mutilation'' (Bridging grounded double chickenwing) **Crossface chickenwing, as vezes com um bodyscissors **Double wrist-clutch to a grounded opponent seguido por um repeated stomps to the chest, face, and head **Dragon suplex **''Regal-Plex'' (Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex) – adotado após ser treinado por William Regal **Repeated elbow strikes to the side of the opponent's head enquanto mantém o adversário em um grounded crucifix **Small package **Triangle choke seguido de um repeated elbow strikes to the top of the opponent's head *'Signature moves' **Airplane spin **''Danielson Special'' (Double underhook suplex floated over into a crucifix armbar) **Diving headbutt **European uppercut **Indian deathlock **Múltiplas variações de suplex ***Belly to back, sometimes from the top rope ***Cravate ***German ***Northern Lights ***Snap ***Tiger **''Roaring Elbow'' (Discus elbow smash) **Rolling fireman's carry slam **Running big boot **Springboard suicide senton **Surfboard *'Managers' **Dave Prazak *'Apelidos' **"The American Dragon" **"The American Dolphin" (PWG) **"The Best Wrestler in the World" **"The Dagger" **"The Master of the Small Package" *'Tema de entrada' **"Self Esteem" por The Offspring **"Obsession" por Animotion **"The Final Countdown" por Europe Campeonatos e prêmios *'All Pro Wrestling' **APW Internet Championship (1 vez) **King of the Indies (2001) *'All Star Wrestling' **ASW Heavy Middleweight Championship (1 vez) *'East Coast Wrestling Association' **ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Low Ki *'Full Impact Pro' **FIP Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'International Wrestling Association' **IWA Puerto Rican Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling' **NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Memphis Championship Wrestling' **MCW Southern Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) **MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Spanky *'NWA Mid-South' **NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Curry Man *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI colocou na 13ª posição entre os 500 melhores lutadores individuais da PWI 500 em 2008. *'Pro Wrestling Guerrilla' **PWG World Championship (2 vezes) *'Pro Wrestling Noah' **GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Ring of Honor' **ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) **ROH World Championship (1 vez) **Survival of the Fittest (2004) *'Texas Wrestling Alliance' **TWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Spanky *'World Series Wrestling' **WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Best Technical Wrestler (2005–2008) **Match of the Year (2007) vs. Takeshi Morishima em 25 de agosto **Most Outstanding Wrestler (2006–2008) Ligações externas *Perfil no OWW *Site oficial Categoria:Lutadores de wrestling dos Estados Unidos